Wanted
by AmethystNott
Summary: James Potter é um detetive. O melhor da Scotland Yard. Sempre se gabou de conseguir resolver casos complexos. Até o dia que ele achou um criminoso mais difícil que um caso. Ou melhor, criminosa


_"Filha da mãe"._

Era tudo o que James conseguia pensar ao encarar aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes. Eles possuíam um brilho provocador, como se estivessem se divertindo estando ali. Frente a frente com ele.

 _"Definitivamente uma filha da mãe"._

Ele já não aguentava mais aquele caso e aquela ruiva – uma ruiva que ele achava sexy para caralho – estava o tirando do sério. O sorriso dela era uma mistura de convencimento com ironia. E aquilo o estava deixando irritado de um jeito que não ficava há um bom tempo.

— Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, srta. Evans... — James começou a falar, mas a mulher o interrompeu.

— Srta. Evans? — Levantou a sobrancelha, sorrindo em escárnio — Não era assim que você me chamava quando descaradamente dava em cima de mim, Detetive Potter — Concluiu, fazendo o policial bufar.

— Isso não está em questão no momento... — Ele definitivamente estava perdendo a paciência com a prisioneira.

Quando James Potter aceitara aquele caso, a última coisa que planejara encontrar era seu inferno particular. Mais precisamente, Lily Evans. A ruiva com aqueles malditos olhos verdes que ele queria ficar encarando o máximo de tempo que a vida lhe deixasse. Ela era uma modelo encantadoramente perfeita. Seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido por deuses. Suas mãos coçavam para tocá-la, deslizar por suas curvas. Mas ele não podia. Lily era a responsável por roubos de joias milionários. Ela era uma criminosa. E a função de James naquele momento era conseguir descobrir onde estavam as joias que haviam sido roubadas.

— Isso agora não é conveniente para você, não é, Potter? — Questionou insolente — Muito engraçado isso. Mas eu já disse a você que eu não vou te falar onde estão.

— Eu posso fazer você mofar na cadeia pelo resto da sua vida — O homem grunhiu se inclinando sobre a mesa de interrogatório.

— Eu acho que você pode fazer isso e muito mais, detetive Potter — Sorriu maliciosa, se inclinando também em cima da mesa e deixando seus rostos próximos, o barulho das algemas arrastando, em cima da mesa de metal onde estavam presas ecoando pela sala.

Outro grunhido sai da boca do moreno, mas ele não se afasta. Não podia deixar ela pensar que ela estava no controle. Porque Lily Evans não estava. Ali, ela era a culpada e James era a justiça. Não podia falhar em seu trabalho.

— Eu não estou aqui para brincadeira, Evans. Se você falar onde as joias estão, podemos aliviar sua barra, diminuir seus anos de prisão... — Tentou argumentar.

— Desista, Potter. Eu não vou dizer. Agora, você tem duas opções. Podemos continuar nessa discussão chata, onde você tenta conseguir uma resposta que nunca vai obter, ou podemos ser mais criativos e você pode me foder em cima dessa mesa — Propôs, direta.

— Você sabe que pode aumentar sua pena com isso também, não sabe? — James arqueou uma sobrancelha com a sua audácia.

— E o que fazem com policiais que se sentem atraídos pelos criminosos dos seus casos? — Tornou a rebater o encarando com ironia — Ou aqui é só mais um local onde a polícia tira proveito dos seus privilégios?

O detetive bufou, se lembrando do quanto dera em cima dela enquanto estava investigando os roubos. Ele fingira ser um fotógrafo, em uma campanha onde a agência de modelos de Lily participaria. E durante a investigação, ela acabou se aproximando dele. A tensão sexual dos dois era palpável, mas ele tentava resistir a garota o máximo que podia, prometendo a si mesmo que quando o caso estivesse encerrado, poderia investir na ruiva que tanto o atraía.

— Eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho — James falou, mais para si mesmo que para a mulher a sua frente.

— Muito mal, pelo visto — Evans se recostou na cadeira, provocando mais o homem.

— Basta! — Ele se levantou batendo na mesa, irritado. Lily o estava enlouquecendo.

— Uh, agora sim... — A modelo fez o mesmo, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, as mãos algemadas, apoiadas na mesa, para que ela se inclinasse e se aproximasse novamente do rosto do detetive. Estava adorando mexer com a cabeça dele — Liberte sua parte selvagem, detetive Potter... — Puxou seu lábio inferior com os dentes, lentamente.

James ficou estático com a iniciativa dela, sem reação por alguns segundos, para então, soltar um grunhido baixo, não conseguindo mais se segurar, puxando-a para um beijo intenso.

A ruiva soltou uma risadinha convencida com a atitude do policial e retribuiu o beijo na hora, suas mãos automaticamente querendo ir para os seus cabelos, mas imediatamente sendo impedidas pelas algemas presas a mesa, fazendo-a bufar em seus lábios.

— Algum problema, ruiva? — Potter perguntou com ironia contra sua boca, não querendo interromper o beijo.

— Solta as algemas, James... — Pediu em um tom baixo, que ele achou extremamente e fodidamente sensual. Mas, apesar de querer se entregar para ela e fazer todas as suas vontades, teve que negar, quebrando o contato.

— Para você chutar as minhas bolas e fugir daqui? Não mesmo — Negou se aproximando mais uma vez dela.

— Que malda...

Antes que Lily pudesse terminar a sua frase, a porta foi aberta repentinamente pelo parceiro de James, Sirius Black, que parou de imediato ao ver a posição dos dois.

— Que merda está acontecendo aqui? — Sirius perguntou olhando de um para o outro, abrindo então um sorriso maroto, surpreendendo aos dois — Eu sabia que não estava louco. A tensão entre vocês estava muito na cara! Mas vocês deviam ser mais discretos, imagina se fosse outra pessoa que viesse chamar a Evans?

— Sirius... — James balançou a cabeça encarando o amigo, frustrado por ter sido interrompido, mas então para ao perceber o que o parceiro falara — Como assim "chamar a Evans"? — Questionou desconfiado.

— Vão liberar a ruiva por falta de provas — Black soltou logo a bomba para o parceiro, sabendo que seria o melhor.

— Quê? — James estava indignado — Não podem fazer isso! Ela é a culpada!

— Já fez 48 horas que estamos com ela aqui sem provas, cara... — O outro deu de ombros, não gostando daquilo tanto quanto o amigo — Vamos ter que continuar investigando...

— Parece que você agora tem realmente que me soltar — Lily sorriu angelicalmente, estendendo as mãos algemadas para o policial a sua frente, que bufou, colocando a mão no bolso e pegando as chaves para soltar a mulher.

— Não vou te perder de vista, Evans — Afirmou, em uma promessa.

— Não esperava que perdesse, detetive Potter — Piscou safada e saiu da sala, acompanhada de um Sirius divertido pela cena que presenciara.

James se jogou na cadeira onde estivera sentado antes e bufou, inconformado com toda aquela situação. Como pudera deixar que ela o manipulasse daquela maneira. Por Deus, ele a havia beijado! A mulher era suspeita de um caso que vinha investigando a seis meses e o fizera de gato e sapato esse tempo todo. E ainda conseguira sair impune! Aquilo não podia ficar assim. Mas não mesmo. Alguma coisa tinha que ser feita.

Lily Evans tinha que ir para a cadeia.

— — —

Depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, James arrumou suas coisas e rumou para o seu apartamento, que ficava a trinta minutos da delegacia. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era tomar um bom banho e sentar no sofá, tomando uma cerveja gelada e perdendo seu tempo vendo o jogo do Manchester City na televisão.

Entretanto, o destino queria brincar com ele. Ou melhor, Lily Evans queria brincar com ele, pois assim que chegou na frente do seu prédio, o detetive se deparou com a ruiva o esperando, com um sorriso provocante no rosto.

— Mal dia, Potter? — Ironizou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, fazendo o homem bufar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Evans? — Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

— Vim visitar meu amigo... — Lily se aproximou devagar dele e brincou com a gola da sua camisa.

— Que amigo? — James ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando por um segundo nela.

— Você — A ruiva o encarou com um brilho maroto no olhar, se divertindo ao ver ele se surpreender com a sua resposta.

— Como você descobriu onde eu morava? — A desconfiança transbordava de seu tom de voz.

— Tenho meus métodos — Evans deu de ombros em descaso. Ela estava adorando aquele jogo com o policial. Agora queria vê-lo cair aos seus pés.

James perdeu a paciência com aquilo e se afastou dela, decidindo que não iria mais se estressar com aquilo. Iria seguir seus planos e só voltar a se preocupar com aquele caso no outro dia. Lily Evans não iria mais estragar seu dia.

Porém, não era o que _ela_ tinha em mente. Afinal, a mulher o seguiu em silêncio, como se tivesse sido convidada a entrar também.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Potter perguntou ao perceber que estava sendo seguido. " _Era só o que me faltava"_ pensou.

— Eu já te disse — Ela sorriu, piscando para ele e apertou o botão do elevador, para então esperar.

O policial ficou em silêncio, pensando em como iria se livrar dela e poder aproveitar seu mau humor em paz. Entretanto, quando os dois ficaram sozinhos no cubículo que era o elevador do prédio de James, a temperatura subiu. Os dois trocaram um olhar longo, intenso.

 _Foi inevitável._

Em segundos, as bocas dos dois estavam grudadas, numa dança sensual, desejosa, onde toda aquela tensão sexual que compartilharam durante todo aquele tempo, estava presente. O elevador balançou, sentindo em seus cabos de aço o desejo latente que crescia entre a dupla. Nenhum deles se conteve. Mãos exploravam corpos sem nenhum pudor. Peito, braços, músculos, bunda. Era como se o tempo do mundo estivesse acabando e eles tivessem que tocar o máximo de partes um do outro no menor tempo possível. Gemidos abafados saindo das bocas ainda unidas naquele beijo cheio de luxúria.

Assim que o apito soou, indicando que haviam chegado no andar certo, James pegou Lily no colo, ela o envolvendo com as pernas, enquanto ele andava às cegas pelo corredor, tentando pegar as chaves no bolso de trás sem que deixasse a mulher cair. Ao finalmente conseguir abrir a porta depois de pelo menos dez tentativas – Lily o deixara ainda mais duro com as mordidas em seu pescoço – James a jogou no sofá, não demorando a se colocar por cima dela, voltando a atacar seus lábios.

Sem perder mais tempo, as roupas começaram a ser tiradas, sendo jogadas em qualquer canto da pequena sala do policial. Tudo que podiam pensar naquele momento era em acabar o máximo possível com a distância entre seus corpos, sedentos para aliviar aquele desejo carnal que os sucumbira desde que haviam se visto a primeira vez.

— _James_... — Ela o chamava, num tom que lhe davam arrepios prazerosos, endurecendo ainda mais o seu pau que estava implorando para estar dentro da ruiva.

 _Mas ele queria aproveitar mais._

Tentando prolongar o momento o máximo que podia, desceu beijos por seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto e o cheiro da sua pele, uma mistura que o inebriava mais, fazendo-o apertar o corpo da mulher com mais firmeza, numa pegada que trazia arrepios para Lily. Continuava a percorrer o caminho, até o vale entre os seios dela, sob os comentários obscenos que saiam da sua boca, incentivando-o ainda mais.

Por isso, inclinou a cabeça e começou a lamber seu mamilo esquerdo, circulando a língua no bico. Lily arqueou o tronco na sua direção, o gemido longo ecoando pelo apartamento. James a estava levando a loucura. E o detetive não parou. Depois de deixar os mamilos completamente sensíveis com a boca, ele permaneceu a descer os lábios pela barriga da ruiva, distribuindo mordidas, acarretando cada vez mais arrepios do corpo da mulher. Sua intimidade pulsava com a excitação, os quadris se arqueando querendo que a sua língua chegasse logo no ponto onde todo o seu prazer se concentrava no momento.

E o seu desejo foi atendido. _E puta que pariu._ A língua do Potter sabia muito bem fazer o serviço. Ele explorava a sua boceta com destreza, arrancando gemidos e gritos da sua boca. James grunhia contra a sua intimidade, sedento, envolvido com o gosto fodidamente excitante que ela possuía. Ele poderia ficar a noite toda fazendo aquilo nela.

Entretanto, apesar de estar enlouquecendo cada segundo mais com o toque do policial, _Lily queria retribuir o favor._ E James não seria louco de negar isso a ela. Então, assim que ela o puxou pelos cabelos, mudando logo a posição deles, ele entregou o controle a ruiva, que pegou seu pau com as duas mãos, começando a o masturbar, devagar, encarando em seus olhos, com um sorriso provocante nos lábios, querendo vê-lo implorar. Implorar por Lily. Suplicando por seu toque. E por seu boquete.

E Potter suplicou. Exatamente como Evans queria. E como a alma caridosa que somente a ruiva era, ela atendeu seu pedido. Abocanhou seu membro até onde podia, segurando em sua base, movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo, fazendo movimentos de sucção com a boca, tentando encostar o máximo que conseguia em sua garganta sem engasgar.

 _E caralho._ James grunhia e urrava com o que a mulher o fazia sentir. Ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. E estava o levando a loucura. Ele agarrou os seus cabelos, a guiando, mostrando como gostava e foi prontamente atendido, sendo agradado da forma mais luxuriosa possível.

— Caralho... _Lily_ — Grunhiu, as pupilas dilatadas pela excitação.

— Me fode, James — Pediu tirando a boca dele, não conseguindo ir adiante com preliminares. Precisava dele da forma mais natural e o mais rápido possível.

O detetive não conseguiu negar mais nada para a mulher. Queria aquilo tanto quanto ela. Por isso, seu pau duro entrou com força dentro de sua boceta, sentindo suas paredes o envolvendo.

— Isso, porra! — Lily gritou, cravando as unhas na pele do policial, querendo deixar ainda mais marcas nele.

O sofá balançava no ritmo intenso e rápido deles, com toda certeza se fazendo ser ouvido no andar de baixo. Em algum momento, esbarraram na mesinha que ficava do lado, derrubando o abajur. Não que eles tivessem percebido os cacos ou o barulho externo. Potter e Evans estavam completamente entregues um ao outro naquele momento. Ele metendo o mais fundo que conseguia. Ela arranhando cada centímetro de pele que alcançava. Concentrados em levar o outro a loucura.

E eles levaram. Uma, duas, _várias vezes._ Testaram o máximo de posições que aguentaram. No final da noite, estavam os dois nus, jogados no tapete da sala, os móveis completamente fora do lugar e vários objetos quebrados no chão.

James já dormia, exausto pelo esforço que desempenhara tão bem durante as horas que antecederam. Lily estava acordada, olhando para o detetive nu ao seu lado e tudo que podia pensar naquele momento era que _James Potter fodia muito bem._

Entretanto, ela tinha que ir.

Lily ainda era uma ladra.

James ainda era um policial.

E, naquele momento, eles não tinham como ter mais do que sexo.

Por isso, Evans reuniu forças que nem sabia que ainda tinha para se levantar, vestir suas roupas e ir embora. Mas não antes de fazer duas coisas. Deixar um bilhete e, como uma boa ladra, roubar uma camisa com o cheiro suado e sexy de James Potter. Com uma última olhada para o detive adormecido, Lily fechou a porta e seguiu seu caminho.

O bilhete deixado em cima da mesinha ao lado da porta, ao lado da calcinha que a ruiva estivera usando, foi lido somente no outro dia de manhã, por um James já atrasado para o trabalho.

 _"Prenda-me de novo que repetimos a dose, Potter. XOXO"._


End file.
